Crossfire
by Andrea 0408
Summary: Peeta Melark es una estrella de rock, un Peeta menos amable, mas egocéntrico y seguro de si mismo. Katniss una de sus guarda espaldas. "- ¿Y que mas da? - asegura tomandome de la mano y hacercándome a él - Te tengo a ti para protegerme. "
1. Chapter 1

Ok no creo en las presentaciones, asi que.. Los personajes pertenecen a suzanne collins la historia es mia blah, blah.

* * *

- Ya te dije que no.

- Vamos! Por favor, sabes que lo necesito!

- Me importa un carajo, te harás daño.

- No soy de porcelana ¿sabes?

- Pues no eres precisamente de acero!

- Me he encargado de tipos mas grandes que tu!

- ¿Y eso que?

- Puedo con el trabajo Gale y lo sabes, solo son un montón de chicas tontas tratando de pasar. Generalmente solo hay que cuidar las puertas y hacerle de sus gatos. - dije en tono conciliatorio.

- Kat, aveces las cosas se salen de control, son miles, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

- No me va a pasar nada. - Gruñi.

- Mira, nisiquiera te darán el trabajo, no hay ninguna mujer en seguridad.

- El solo quería que dejara de insistir.

- Lo harán si me ayudas, tu dijiste que pagaban muy bien, sabes que necesito hacer esto por Prim.

- Yo te daré el dinero. - sus ojos me decían que lo haría, pero yo no aceptaría regalos.

- Es suficiente, iré contigo mañana quieras o no y con o sin tu ayuda entrare.- El trabajo se trataba de ser parte de seguridad de una banda de rock (muy famosa) de la que yo algunas veces había escuchado y visto en televisión, pero no conocía su música. Según Gale no era nada difícil y yo necesitaba un trabajo para ayudar a mama a pagar el colegio de Prim, ¡Pero Gale se había puesto como loco! solo se negó, pensé que me ayudaría, maldición.

- Haz lo que quieras. - Se dio la vuelta y bajo del auto estrellando la puerta.

Yo lo había estado llevando y trayendo del trabajo esta semana, su auto estaba en el taller y no había tenido dinero para arreglarlo hasta hace unas semanas que empezó a trabajar para esa banda. Y yo lo había hecho enojar, conociendo a Gale no se le pasaría el enojo hasta que yo dejara la idea trabajar con el. ¡Pero es que era un trabajo tan sencillo! solo tenia que estar ahí, no dejar pasar a las personas y si, complacer a los idiotas de la banda, pero y que, pagaban en un par de días lo que ganaba en cualquier trabajo en una semana, no podía desaprovecharlo. Ademas, ellos se iría de gira en unos meses. Y si las cosas salían bien probablemente Gale se fuera con ellos... Yo no planeaba quedarme sola.

Me dirigí a casa preparandome psicológicamente, mi madre atascada en deudas y de mal humor, el estúpido gato que solo me gruñía y Prim, tan inocente y alegre, ella creía que todas las cosas se solucionaban con una buena actitud y optimismo. Siempre tratábamos de que no se diera cuenta de los problemas económicos, pero no era tonta, a la vez ella trataba de que no nos diéramos cuenta de que también se preocupaba y levantarnos el animo, era un azul y dorado rodeado de grises, siempre con su brillo personal. Sonreí, tal vez si no fuera por el colegio de Prim todo seria mas fácil, pero mama y yo queríamos lo mejor para ella y ademas sus calificaciones le daban el 70% de beca, no podíamos defraudarla con ese 30%. Yo conseguiría ese trabajo y me encargaría de todo, estaba decidida.

Acelere y me dirigí a casa.

- Ya estoy en casa! - grite a las paredes. - ¿Prim?!, ma.. - nadie contesto, camine a la sala y vi una nota en la mesa.

" Fuimos por hamburguesas, llegaremos en un rato" escribió mama "Te quiero" estaba escrito con la letra de Prim, sonreí y guarde la nota en mi bolsillo.

Podía esperar por la cena, pero estaba muy cansada y necesitaba estar completamente despierta para conseguir ese trabajo mañana. Arrastre los pies a mi cuarto con un nudo en el estomago ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Solo me basto sentir el golpe de la puerta del auto para sabe que Gale seguía enojado, no saludo y se quedo enfurruñado viendo la ventana. Perfecto, si quería ponerse de ese modo no iba a evitarlo, acelere un poco mas de lo adecuado y deje la vista al frente, tenia que llegar al hotel 5 estrellas en el centro de la ciudad, ahí se habían hospedado los miembros de la banda por tiempo indefinido. Llegamos a lugar y se bajo volviendo a estrellar la puerta, para ese entonces yo ya estaba harta.

- Si vuelves a estrellar la puerta de mi auto regresaras en autobús - gruñi.

- Debí haber venido en autobús - Contesto.

Rodé los ojos, ya estábamos aquí, ¿que sentido tenia enojarse?.

Entre tratando de seguirle el paso pero caminaba demasiado rápido, apenas tuve tiempo de ver el lugar, pero supuse era muy hermoso y elegante.

- Pedro picapiedra - Alcance a escuchar que le dijo al del mostrador, se que por un segundo lo vi como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, después me enoje pensando que estaba jugando conmigo, al final di por hecho que había escuchado mal al ver al botones indicando que piso y habitación.

- ¿Viene con usted? - Pregunto el botones en la puerta del elevador.

- Soy su novia - Mentí antes de que Gale pidiera que me hecharan, vi un brillo malvado en sus ojos era capaz de hacerlo.

Me vio con los ojos como platos y entramos al elevador, el silencio se volvió mas incomodo en el elevador y lo voltee a ver. Era mi amigo y me dolía que estuviera enojado conmigo sin importar que fuera una estupidez.

- ¿Enserio no vas a ayudarme? - Pregunte como ultima esperanza.

- Katniss... Me preocupas, no quiero que te suceda nada.. pero eres mi amiga y.. supongo que tengo que hacerlo- termino como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Enserio!? - le sonreí de oreja a oreja y le di un abrazo Sabia que no me fallarías - Me devolvió el abrazo con un brazo por la cintura y sentí sus labios en mi cabello. Era la segunda vez que lo hacia ese mes, lo tenia bien grabado y me sorprendió igual que la primera, no me parecía un gesto amistoso. Me parecía mas amoroso, me separe de el y pude ver cierta queja en sus ojos, desee saber que pensaba, ¿enserio me quería? o ¿yo solo estaba exagerando? La puerta del elevador se abrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "aquí voy" pensé.

Cruce la puerta detrás de Gale.

- ¿Que haces todos los días? - Que estupida! jamas le pregunte que hacia exactamente.

- Camino, me paro fuera de su puerta y espero. - contesto serio pero parecía divertido.

- No te creo! ¿como se supone que pida el trabajo?! o ¿a quien?.

- hmp - rodó los ojos y se paro en la puerta.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías.

- En una hora nos reunimos todos los guardias y escogemos la estrategia, yo generalmente quedo cerca de los miembros de la banda.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que piensan que soy sigiloso y rápido, no seria conveniente que un gorila golpeara a un fan frente a las cámaras, yo solo los detengo de manera mas... prudente.

- mmm - asenti.

Nos paramos fuera de la puerta de la banda, de hecho eran 2 y muy grandes, parecían las puertas de una mansión.

- idiotas - susurre.

- No tiene sentido que estés aquí si vas a insultarlos, perderás el empleo sin siquiera tenerlo.

- Me comportare. - prometí.

- Ahora - suspiro - a esperar, te dije que era fácil, pero llega a ser aburrido, tal vez sea bueno tenerte aquí... claro si estas cerca de mi. No soportare que te manden con los otros idiotas a cuidar las entradas.

- Gale sabes que soy tan buena como tu, tal vez mas - sonreí de lado.

- Presumida - contesto sonriendo. - Pero de ninguna manera, eres muy pequeña, te faltan fuerzas.

- Soy mas ágil, te falta velocidad.

- No es nada en una pelea real, ademas te conozco, puedo predecir tus movimientos.

- Y yo los tuyos!

- No es nada si no puedes detenerlos. - mientras decía esto se acerco a mi y uso su ante brazo para empujarme a la pared, quise detenerlo pero tenia razón, iba lento pero imparable. Sentí la pared a mi espalda y la cercanía de Gale, acerco su rostro a mi oido y susurro - ¿Lo ves?, no puedes hacer nada. - con voz ronca, mi piel se erizo y puse mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo. En ese momento la puerta del penthouse se abrió y yo salte alejandome de Gale, el no me detuvo.

- Ho...la.. - dijo un chico sorprendido, me basto un segundo para identificarlo, pero bastantes para asimilarlo, el era el vocalista de la banda Peeta... algo, pero se miraba tan.. espectacular en persona. Su cabello rebeldemente desordenado, sus pantalones oscuros a la medida exacta pero sin estar apretados, su chaqueta de cuero negra y una camiseta de botones verde militar sin planchar, me parecía imposible que alguien tan descuidado se viera tan... Sexy y guapo, poniendo mas atención note sus converse negros desgastados, una placa colgando de una cadena en su cuello y su muñeca derecha con al menos 5 pulseras diferentes que se perdían entre si. Y sus ojos azul mar, se parecían a los de Prim, pero estos tenían un toque peligroso. Nos miro sorprendido solo un segundo y después volvió a tomar una manera despreocupada.

- Gale, deberías habernos dicho que traerías a tu novia, el portero estaba preocupado. Pensó que era una fan loca que planeaba matarnos a todos con un trozo de plastilina y un clip. - Mientras decía esto miraba el pasillo distraído como si esperara ver algo interesante.

- No solo.. - Comenzó a explicar.

- Yo no soy su novia! - interrumpí.

- ¿que? ¿prefieres ser su gatita? - pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja en mi direccion. Estaba apunto de contestar de manera grosera y golpearlo, pero Gale se puso en medio bloqueandome.

- Es una amiga, viene por cuestiones.. laborales.

- Mmm quisiera decir ya veo, pero lo que vi no fue exactamente laboral - rodeo a Gale con un movimiento ligero y se paro frente a mi. - Lo siento, pero no contratamos ese tipo de... servicios - Me guiño un ojo y le lance un puñetazo al rostro, pero me detuve a pensarlo mejor, eso dejaría una marca, tal vez una demanda. Para mi sorpresa esos segundos fueron necesarios para que el supiera lo que iba a hacer, detuvo el golpe con una sola mano, después le di un rodillazo en el estomago y su expresión cambio a puro dolor. Perfecto, sin marcas.

- Iba a ser tu maldita defensa. - dije en voz alta esperando que me escuchara y comenze a caminar hacia el elevador tratando de mostrar algo de dignidad.

- Alto! - Grito con la voz ahogada. Me detuve en seco, tal vez quería un hueso roto pensé con malicia, ¿Como era posible que estuviera tan enojada?

- Mande - Conteste de manera encantadora y vi algo raro en su expresión que no supe identificar.

Tomo aire y se puso de pie con ayuda de Gale, una parte de mi cabeza recordó la mano de Gale en el hombro del chico cuando me insulto, si no lo hubiera golpeado yo lo hubiera hecho el y hubiera perdido su trabajo... Y todo por mi culpa.

- Ven, por favor. - Lo vi unos segundos pensando si ir o no, pero recordé que venia por trabajo y no por mi orgullo. Suspire y regrese. - Gale, ¿por que no me traes un capuchino? - Gale lo vio con una ceja alzada.

- No se supone que te quedes solo. - Replicó.

- Pues ella no parece una terrorista exactamente. - Bufe.

- No iré. - la expresión de Peeta cambio. - Es una orden. -

Gale lo soltó y se dirigió tenso al elevador y vi el esfuerzo que hacia el rubio para mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Tardate mucho! - le grito antes de que entrara al elevador, aun a esa distancia note los nudillos apretados de Gale y su mandíbula, estaba muy enojado...

- Sientate - ordeno mientras se recargaba en la pared y se deslizaba al suelo, yo lo observe hasta que palmeo aun lado de el y decidí sentarme, total, ¿cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de sentarte al lado de una estrella de Rock?

- Te molesto mucho mi... insinuación ¿no? - comento divertido.

- Por supuesto, no soy ninguna prostituta.

- Lo siento, pero tienes que entender, no estabas en una posición exactamente.. amm como decirlo. - volteo su mirada al techo buscando una palabra, como si fuera de suma importancia encontrar la correcta. - Bah, no encuentro la palabra - O tal vez no. Suspire.

- Que tal si volvemos a empezar... necesito el trabajo y...

- Mm me parece bien, pero eres una chica. No sirves como seguridad, o amenos no exactamente cuidando entradas o deteniendo gente, tampoco eres grande ni imponente... ¿Por que piensas que me sirves de algo? Al menos que quieras ser una bailarina, pero no pareces querer nada que tenga que ver con lentejuelas... pero podría conseguirte algo de cuero... - Todo lo decía con tanta y tan molesta indiferencia, que quería golpearlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no tenia motivos suficientes, solo quería que cerrara la boca.

- ¿Siempre eres asi? - En mi cabeza estaba hechando humo, era un imbécil que se sentía superior a todos, tal vez debería golpearlo de nuevo..

- Aaa, no, solo los miércoles.

- Hoy es lunes.

- Exacto. - Este tipo estaba loco.

- Soy rápida, se Muay Thai, _aikido_ y _capoeira_, de algo he de servir.

- ohh, impresionante. - alzo las cejas de la misma manera que un padre condescendiente a un niño que le explica algo que ya sabe y algo de sarcasmo.

- Mira si no vas a dejar de molestarme no tiene sentido, creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente. - Estaba apunto de levantarme cuando me tomo del brazo. Lo vi a los ojos sorprendida por la sensación, y sus ojos estaban tan... indefensos. Pude ver algo diferente en el... algo que no alcance a identificar. Me soltó y se levanto también.

- Bueno, tienes razón, me divertí lo suficiente. - Volvía a ser el chico burlón y despreocupado.

- Entonces me voy. - Me di la vuelta y volvió a tomarme del brazo, pero esta vez solo pude ver sus ojos un poco entre cerrados, como si estuviera esperando algo. - ¿Que? - Solté, ya estaba harta de sus jueguitos.

- Dije que ya jugué bastante, bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo. ¡Serás mi guarda espaldas personal! -

- Que?!... pero... - No sabia que decir, estaba segura de haberlo arruinado todo, ademas era un imbécil! Piensa en Prim, piensa en Prim... Me quede viéndolo con la boca abierta en una combinación de confusión e indignación, el toco mi barbilla con su indice y la cerré.

- ¿Quieres el trabajo no? - Siguió algo mas serio.

- Si, pero pensé.. - No encontraba las palabras asi que decidí ser honesta. - Estaba segura que lo había arruinado todo.. y ¿ahora resulta que quieres que sea tu guarda espaldas personal? - pregunte confundida - acabo de golpearte!.

- Quieres el trabajo o no, ya me canse de rodeos... - miro sus uñas con indiferencia.

- Si. - subió la mirada y me vio a los ojos.

- Correcto, cuanto antes empieces mejor, mañana aquí a las... ¿Que horarios tienes disponibles? ¿Estudias? - pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- Todo el día, acabo de terminar la prepa, bueno, hace unos 6 meses.

- mmm, entonces... ven mañana a las 7 am y empezaremos con el entrenamiento - tenia una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos, ese entrenamiento no seria nada agradable.

* * *

Ahora si, me llamo andrea como pueden ver en mi nombre de usuario, pero, ustedes vienen a leer, asi que conoscamonos con el tiempo, por ahora seria increible de su parte si me dejaran su opinion :D esta historia tiene mucho tiempo guardada en las notas de mi ipod, y decidi publicarla, a ver que pasa ;) .

Siempre me han gustado mas los chicos malos, pero aun asi Peeta seguira siendo un amor, solo que con el tiempo sabran el por que de esa manera tan... digamos molesta de ser, espero que les guste mi historia, a mi me gusta jajajaja, la razon por la que escribo es por que tengo tiempo buscando una historia asi y como nadie la ha escrito decidi hacerlo yo, ahora dejare de escribir por que si no, no me dentendre nunca.

suerte ;D


	2. Peleas

Me parece tan extraño subir capitulos tan largos y tan seguido, supongo que esta historia em tiene insirada :P  
Los personajes son de suzannie y la historia mia :)

* * *

Salí del edificio con la cabeza en las nubes, no sabia nada... bueno para eso el entrenamiento, pero aun asi esto era diferente.  
Ser parte del staff era una cosa, seguir ordenes y que todo estubiera en orden, Pero ser su guarda espaldas? Es solo... demasiada responsabilidad...

Cuando llegue a mi auto Gale estaba recargado en el viéndome con una expresión enojada.

- ¿Que? - Solte bruscamente.

- ¿Que demonios paso ahi? - contesto en la misma forma.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - ¿Por que últimamente solo peleábamos? ¿Por que era tan brusca con el?.

Me tomo la barbilla y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

- Me preocupo por ti, y no me gusta como te mira, quiero saber que estas bien y para eso necesito que me digas cual es el trato. - Lo vi a los ojos confundida, su expresión era intensa y no supe mentir.

- Me dio el trabajo, mañana vendré a la capacitación... o algo así. - frunció los labios.

- ¿Estas segura? - no supe contestar - Yo no lo apruebo, pero se que no puedo detenerte, solo quiero saber que estas bien, Katniss por favor, soy tu amigo.

- Esta bien Gale, no tienes por que preocuparte, mañana veré que pasa. - Le sonreí e hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejara abrir la puerta del conductor. - Apúrate, debe esta esperando su capuchino. - Subí al auto y baje el vidrio - Hasta mañana! -  
Le dio un golpe al techo en modo de despedida y salí del estacionamiento.

Mientras iba en el auto pensaba en el chico, tenia algo... diferente a los demás, su sonrisa era falsa, y sus ojos era claros pero había algo oscuro en ellos. Mentiroso. Eso era, la manera en la veía al vacío como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero su expresión arrogante...  
Deje que el pensamiento fuera diluido por otros menos agradables, como regresar a casa.  
Suspire.

Cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi cuarto a pensar, ¿seria una buena idea volver mañana? Económicamente si, pero ¿podría soportarlo?  
Decidí hacer lo que hacia siempre que no podía decidir y me fui por respuestas simples.  
¿Quieres? nose ¿Debes? si, ¿Puedes? si, ¿Es insoportable? No, de hecho, talvez fuera divertido.

Iría al siguiente día y si las cosas salían mal pues dejaría el trabajo y punto final.

Al siguiente día despierto decidida a hacer las cosas bien, desayuno y cuando subo a mi habitación me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea de que ponerme.  
Al final decido por lo mas cómodo, un levis negro una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra. Así no llamaría la atención, estoy apunto de salir cuando regreso corriendo por mi amuleto: Un collar con una pequeña guitarra de mi banda favorita.

- Hola - Le dedico una gran sonrisa a Gale, haría las cosas bien, haría un buen trabajo, Prim tendría su escuela y por fin, tal vez, solo tal vez, podríamos tener una vida decente.

- Estas muy alegre hoy. - veo una pequeña sonrisa de reojo, el no es muy dado a sonreír y recuerdo algo que me dijo una vez "Tu felicidad es la mía catnip, que no se te olvide" Amaba tener un amigo como el y hoy parecía ser uno de esos pocos días que serian buenos solo por que si.

- Que equivocada estaba - Me dije a mi misma mientras veía el techo de mi habitación y una vez mas decidía no regresar a ese lugar.

Pero no nos adelantemos.

Después de entrar con Gale al edificio y que me dijera que "Pedro picapiedra" era algo así como un alias para que nadie supiera que estaban en ese hotel y me confesara que el seria mi jefe por las siguientes 4 horas.

- Solo para que sepas las cosas básicas, después el hablara contigo y te dará mas información sobre tu puesto, me dijo que no estarías con los demás guardias, eso es bueno. - Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa algo culpable, Nose por que pensé que le molestaría la idea de que fuera guardia personal de ese chico...

Subimos el elevador y nos paramos en la puerta, estaba muy nerviosa de ver a ese chico de nuevo, pero para mi suerte el no apareció, pase la hora platicando con Gale y riendo.

- ¿Seguro que no van a escucharnos?.

- ¿Tu los escuchas a ellos?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No. - conteste sin entender.

- La puerta es aprueba de sonido.

- Aaaah, ¿entonces como sabes si te necesitan? -

- Hasta aquí llega mi trabajo, evitar que nadie entre, pero si veo algo extraño o me llaman entonces tengo que entrar. - explico.

- ¿Te llaman? -

- Mira - saco un localizador de su pantalón.

- mmm, me pregunto si me darán uno de esos.

La hora paso tranquila y pensaba que si todos los días serian así, entonces había tomado la decisión correcta.  
Los problemas llegaron cuando nos reunimos con los demás.

- Vaya, no sabia que era día de traer a la novia.

- No es mi novia Sam, es una amiga. - Contesto Gale tranquilo.

- Mmm eso suena mejor, ¿como te llamas lindura? - Estaba preparando una respuesta sarcastica cuando Gale se levanto.

- Si comienzas a molestarla te romperé la nariz ¿entendiste? - Su tono no era amenazador pero sus ojos si, y yo me moleste un poco, ¿por que pensaba que tenia que defenderme?

- Esta bien, no te molestes, ya tendré tiempo de sobra... - se levanto y se fue, los demás me vieron como si fuera una intrusa en su macho mundo perfecto.

- No te preocupes. - me dijo en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿Por que me preocuparía? - Las cosas fueron de mal en peor.  
Me gritaron un par de cosas desagradables y Gale estuvo apunto de golpearlos, pero lo detuve y le dije que no importaba, no quería que perdiera su trabajo por mi, ademas no me importaba, solo era algo incomodo.

- Ok, discutiríamos la estrategia, pero debido a distracciones - dijo el tipo que al parecer era el jefe de seguridad mientras me miraba acusatoriamente.  
- Y considerando que hoy es un día tranquilo, solo vayan a sus puestos.

Salimos del área de comida y mi humor estaba bastante afectado.

- Solo tienen que acostumbrarse. - dijo Gale mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. - O tal vez puedo decirles que eres mi novia y asi te dejaran en paz. - Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se la devolvi.

- No me gusta mentir. - una sombra cruzo sus ojos pero no me soltó.

Despues de eso Gale tiene que regresar a la puerta, y en los conciertos se queda con ellos, pero por ahora todo es aburrido...

- ¿Enserio te pagan por esto? - Pregunte a Gale.

- Si, a mi tampoco me parece mucho, pero cuando hay conciertos o ellos deciden salir, o aveces logra entrar gente es mas trabajo. Mañana cambiaran de hotel y tenemos que hacer revisiones del lugar y las calles, ademas no solo cuentan las fans, también los camarógrafos. Son los mas molestos. -

- Y esta en el seguro. - dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, era Peeta. - La agencia nos obliga a tener seguridad, si no, no tenemos seguro de vida. - Ignoro completamente a Gale y se dirigió a mi.  
- ¿Lista? - Cuando estaba por contestar Gale me interrumpió.

- ¿Para que? - Deseaba meterme en la cabeza de Gale y pedirle que se calmara, me odiaría si el perdía su trabajo.

- Ella - dijo mientras me apuntaba - Será mi guarda espaldas personal. - Espere con terror el "¿acaso no te lo dijo?" y la furia de Gale, pero por alguna razón Peeta no dijo nada.

Gale me vio con el ceño fruncido y yo levante los hombros.

- Esta bien, nos vemos después. - Le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a la habitación siguiendo a Peeta  
Fue increíble.  
No era una habitación, era una maldita casa, era una enorme sala y unos pasillos que estaba segura dirigían a otras habitaciones, pero no me atreví a husmear, mantuve la postura y lo seguí.

- Tu trabajo será ayudarme y protegerme si alguna seguridad falla, pero si eso pasa es por algo mmm grave por así decirlo, cada persona en el grupo tiene un guarda espaldas personal... menos yo, hasta ahora - Me dedico una sonrisa. - Entonces, debo estar seguro de que tienes las habilidades necesarias.

Mientras decía eso entro a un elevador y lo segui ( UN ELEVADOR EN UNA HABITACION! esto es una locura) Gritaba mi cabeza, pero solo lo seguí callada y asentía cuando debía.

Bajamos un par de pisos y llegamos a lo que parecía un Gym.

- Asi que te pondré aprueba - Su sonrisa era de auto suficiencia y me di cuenta que había mas personas en ese lugar.

Aproximadamente otras 4, 2 chicos y 2 chicas, una de ellas me veía igual que los otros guardias "intrusa" decía su mirada. Estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas, nadie me quería aquí y este tipo solo se divertía conmigo... Prim, Prim, Prim rezaba mi mente, ademas ¿Gale esta aquí no?

Tome aire y me prepare para lo que sea que viniera, pude ver como Peeta me volteaba a ver discretamente.

- Escucha, no tienes que, si no quieres... - Por un segundo vi algo de compasión, y sus ojos eran de un azul mas claro. Genial ahora me tenia lastima.

- No, esta bien. - Camine al ring que había en el centro del gimnasio, el quería ponerme a prueba, entonces vencería al enorme chico que esta a ahí y tal vez así dejaran de molestarme, "es mas, tal vez me tendrán miedo" pensé con malicia.

- Hey, dije que no tienes que hacerlo. - me tomo por el brazo y me zafe algo molesta.

- Quieres probar me ¿no?, yo también estoy cansada de tus juegos. - No supe por que le dije eso, solo se me salió. Ademas tenia solo 2 días de conocerlo, pero tenia algo que me sacaba de quicio inmediatamente.

- No puedo creer que dejes que te hable asi! - grito una chica rubia, "Yo tampoco" pense.

- Esta bien, ya dejense de dramas, no le haré mucho daño si es lo que te preocupa, no golpeo mujeres. - dijo el chico sobre el ring.

- Yo tampoco, así que no te asustes. - solte.

Peeta comenzó a reír, pero había algo extraño, completamente falso pensé.

Subí al ring y acabe rápido, el no me ataco y no esperaba que yo lo atacara, me acerque rápido puse mis manos en su espalda y le di un rodillazo en el estomago, aproveche el impulso para tirarlo al piso y use todas mis fuerzas para detener sus brazos en su espalda.

- SOLAMENTE POR QUE ERES UNA CHICA!. - gritaba, estaba hecho una furia y yo estaba con la rodilla sobre sus muñecas y aun así estaba apunto de soltarme.

- Ok, ya basta. - Peeta me veía con una mirada alarmada y... culpa?

Me levante y me apresure a bajar del ring, aun que jamas lo admitiría estaba aterrada de que se levantara y me golpeara de regreso.

Me pare al lado de Peeta por que alguna forma era la única razón para estar aquí, todos me odiaban... sentía todas las oleadas de furia en el cuarto, pero el rebelde a mi derecha me veía sorprendido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se veía lindo así, tenia esa sonrisa fácil de Brandon Flowers *********.

Después de eso resulta que tenia una entrevista vía skype y espere un rato en su habitación... o cuarto, o su sala... No lo se, todo estaba en el mismo lugar.

Así que solo me senté en un sillón pasados unos cuantos minutos mientras rezaba por que el resto de la banda no decidiera subir.  
Cuando los minutos se convirtieron en cuartos de hora me puse los audífonos y me distraje un rato, deseaba ver a Gale, estaba algo aburrida.

"Bueno esto es mejor que nada, ademas pagan bien"  
Sonreí a mi misma y subí el volumen de mi música, you only live once de the strokes siempre me subía el animo, y tenían razón, solo vivía una vez, mejor aprovecharlo todo.

Estuve tarareando, cantando y siguiendo el ritmo de mi lista de reproducción aproximadamente... 5 canciones hasta que llego.

- ¿Te diviertes? - Era el... voltee a verlo para contestar de mala manera pero su rostro era muy alegre y simpático, ¿de verdad estaba preguntando? Ademas tenia una hermosa sonrisa landina. Me sentí culpable por pensar eso, después recordé que había Al menos un millón de chicas muertas por el, a mi me gustaba su sonrisa.  
Completamente aceptable.

Le sonreí y me levante.

- ¿Y ahora? - Pregunte.

- Mmm, pues... hoy es un día tranquilo.. así que, realmente no tengo nada mas que hacer, a excepción de mi obligación de actualizar Twitter claro. - Vaya un chiste sobre su fama.

- Entonces...- continúe dándole a entender que eso no me daba pistas de cual era exactamente mi trabajo.

- Bueno, esto será lo que harás todos los días, encargarte de que este bien y seguirme a donde vaya, talvez un par de favores, tampoco quiero que te alejes mucho. - Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono seductor, sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda "Controlate!"

- Me parece que me aprovecho de ti, ¿entonces solo vendré a pasarme por el hotel todo los días?  
Créeme con Gale en la puerta no me necesitas.

- No, ya te dije, hoy es un día tranquilo, mañana tenemos una presentación y te necesito alerta no escuchando música. - Dijo de manera tranquila pero fuerte lo que fue peor que un grito, como si diera por hecho que haría un horrible trabajo.

Probablemente su maldita vida estaba en mis manos y ¿! el pensaba que me iba a distraer escuchando música?!  
Tome mi ipod, enrrede mis audífonos alrededor de el y se lo lance en la cabeza.  
- ¡Que te pasa! - Grito mas sorprendido que enojado.

- ¡No quieres que escuche música ¿no?! ahí tienes entonces! - aaargg! odiaba a este tipo, no hacia mas que sacarme de quicio con su estúpida actitud superior.  
Me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

- Alto!.- Gruñí y apreté los dientes pero me detuve.

- ¡¿Que!? - solté. Me vio contrariado pero no dijo nada.

- Estas despedida. - Termino.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, me insipran a escribir mas :D y me encantaria saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo, el siguiente sera este capitulo desde la perspectiva de Peeta mas lo que  
pasara despues asi que estara algo largo... pero entenderan mejor a este Peeta

Suerte ;D

**katri: muchas gracias, adoro los mensajes largos, y no creo poder subir todos los dias xd, tengo muchisimos examenes y estudio en una prepa tecnica con especialidad en laboratorista (osea que esta MUY DIFICIL u_u) pero lo intentare, gracias por tu opinion ;) **

**Pauli: gracias, seguire tan pronto como pueda, hoy por ejemplo :D **

**Cleoru: sii es Raro! de hecho deje otra historia inconclusa (cosa que no planeo hacer ahora) por que me parecia tan comun :( que no sabia como seguir y me desinspire, aun planeo seguirla, de hecho puedes buscarla y dejarme tu opinion, pero no me gusto a donde iba, aun nose que hacer con ella xd**

**Fannyjaimemartinez: Siempre he pensado que el chiste de escribir es algo que quisieras que pasara, cosas que no pasan normalmente y que merecen ser escritas, no me considero una escritora, pero tenia ganas de leer algo asi... y lo termine escribiendo, **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS HE LEYERON AUN QUE NO DEJEN REVIEW, PERO PUEDEN AGREGARME A LAS ALERTAS PARA QUE LES AVISEN DE LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS ;D **


	3. Visita

Ya saben lo que va aqui :D

Y disculpen si con mis escasos 16 años de edad e inmadura escritura no tengo miedo de una demanda :)

* * *

Salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación y para mi suerte Gale no estaba afuera. O eso pensé.

- ¿A donde vas niña? - La rubia nose quitaba de mi camino, aun no podía dejar de sorprenderme, la fama les daba un aire de irreales. Aun al estar cerca de ellos se sentían tan real como un poster.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - ya estaba despedida, ¿que mas daba ser grosera?

La hice a un lado y seguí con mi camino.

- ¡SOLO QUIERE ACOSTARSE CONTIGO SABES! - Grito desde la puerta y cerré fuerte mis puños, mordí mi mejilla y sentí la sangre ¿Por que lastimaban tanto estas personas?

- Te despedirá después de eso, solo quería decírtelo - Sus ojos estaban llenos de buenas intenciones. No le creo una mierda.

- Estas muy equivocada, ya me despidió. - Las puertas del elevador se cerraron entre nosotros y lo agradecí. Me deje caer en el suelo y me levante de inmediato.  
"Toma 10 veces levantarse que caerse" dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Por que dolía tanto? ¿Por que falle? ¿Por que no servia para este trabajo? ¿Por que Peeta quería acostarse conmigo y ya? Claro que no, puede dormir con quien quiera y ya me despidió ¿no?

Sali hasta el estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto mientras le manda a un Mensaje a Gale diciéndole que me iría antes. No quería preocuparlo con explicaciones.

Había sido un día horrible ¡Y nisiquiera pasaba de las 8!

Llegue a un subway por que era viernes y queria un subway de atún que me relajara, pero solo de pensar en gastar dinero que no tenia se me revolvió el estomago. Maldición.

Tengo que ahorrar lo que pueda por Prim. Sonrei, lo que fuera por que ella tuviera lo que yo a su edad, cuando papa estaba aquí...

Borre el pensamiento y me concentre en llegar a casa.

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, tenia 2 horas mirando el techo y deseando recuperar mi ipod, maldiciendo mi orgullo y maldiciendo al imbécil de Peeta, (El no tiene la culpa tu lo golpeaste) Y a mi conciencia también ¿por que no?

Tome mi teléfono para ponerlo en silencioso y no pude evitar notar que el numero que llamaba no era Gale como pensaba... De hecho no conocía ese numero..

Estaba por contestar cuando dejo de sonar.

- Katniss! - Grito Prim, la cena excelente moría de hambre.

- Ya voy! - baje en pans y con un suéter holgado, nada que combinara.  
Mala idea, después de esa noche decidí comprar una piyama decente.

- Tienes visitas... - dijo Prim distraída mientras mira a a Peeta de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados .

- ¿No te conozco? - Pregunto, y yo me hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por que estaba impresionada ¿Que hacia el aquí?

- Aaahh, yo..., mmm no. - Contesto mientras miraba a otro lado incomodo, quien lo diría, es un mal mentiroso. Eso o lo ponen nervioso las niñitas de 14 años.

- ¿Puedo hablar con tu hermana? - Se dirigió a Prim de manera amable, de hecho casi cariñosa, parecía apunto de revolver su cabello.

- Claro. - Le dedico una gran sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto.

- Hola. - Trago saliva y me quede algo embobada con el movimiento de su garganta.

- Hola, ¿Que haces aquí? - No encontraba razones para tenerlo en mi entrada.

- Podemos hablar. - me sentí como si estuviera con otra persona y sus hombros estaban tensos.

- Claro.- salí con el y agradecí el suéter que tenia, hacia frío. Solo en ese momento recordé mi ropa "Tragame tierra" Pense, pero ya estaba aquí, ya que.

- Yo..

- Yo..

Nos interrumpimos y guarde silencio.

- Tu primero.- Sonrió de lado y le sonreí automáticamente. Tal vez tenia trastorno bipolar, de un lado molesto y egocéntrico y otro simpático y amable. O tal vez era yo, de un lado enojona y mala y otro buena y agradable... No, definitivamente era el.

- Lamento haberte golpeado, no debí hacerlo y no espero que me devuelvas el trabajo... Pero quiero disculparme estuvo mal... Ademas... tu, por que tienes que ser tan... - no encontré palabras y mejor me calle y vi al piso, no soporta a sus ojos cuando estaba así, podia pelear contra sus ojos oscuros, pero cuando estaban claro... No podía pensar.  
Tontas y atractivas estrellas de rock.

- Perdonada, yo te provoque - Comenzó a reír. - No me lo esperaba, pero se que tuve la culpa en parte, ademas... Tienes razón, a mi tampoco me agrado mucho. - Ahora lo había puesto triste.

- En este momento me caes bien, solo ahora. - Le dedique una sonrisa y me correspondió, se sentía bien hacerlo feliz.

- Eso es bueno, por que venia a disculparme, por como me porte, por haberte hecho pelar con Cato - ¿Quien es cato? Aaah el chico del ring. - y a traerte esto. - saco mi ipod del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¿Me perdonas?. - Se veía tan sincero.

- Por supuesto, gracias. - Dije mientras tomaba el ipod se su mano, estaba tibia y me demore un segundo mas para tocarlo, pensé que no lo notaria pero cerro los dedos en mi mano. Yo la retire inmediatamente.

- Lo siento. - Parecía apenado.

- Basta de disculpas, por esta noche te perdono todo ¿ok? -

- Perfecto, tienes un excelente gusto por cierto. - dijo mientras apuntaba mi ipod.

Para este punto y por el frío estábamos sentados en su auto, un modesto... Camaro 2006.

- ¿Revisaste mi música? - por alguna razón soné divertida y no enojada.

- Sip, - y el no sonaba arrepentido. - debo decir que me entristece no estar en ninguna lista de reproducción. - Rayos.

- Amm, lo siento, he estado algo desconectada los últimos.. meses. - Un año para ser mas exactos.

- Tienes suerte, la música es un asco últimamente. -

- Excepto la tuya claro.-

- No, incluso la mía, aveces. - sonrió triste.

- Si no te gusta ¿por que lo haces? - ¿dije o pensé?

- ¡Claro que me gusta!, lo amo, solo que aveces desearía tener mas control.- Suspiro, me sentía tan... bien, tan tranquila, tan segura con el.

- Supongo que con los demás en la banda las decisiones no son solo tuyas. -

- No.. y si, yo escribo las canciones y soy el vocalista, pero aun así, ellos deciden cuales les gustan y los arreglos musicales, las pistas. - Lo vi si entender. - Supongamos que yo escribo una tranquila canción de amor, eso no va con la banda, así que la convierten en una canción mas rápida, con mas guitarra eléctrica y batería, después cambian un par de palabras y todo cambia. Ahora la canción trata de otra cosa... Y suena bien, pero no es lo que yo quería decir. ¡Y así es siempre! - Jamas lo había escuchado hablar tanto y parecía algo afectado.

- Yo jamas he tenido una banda... así que.. nose que decir. - Sonrió. me gustaba su sonrisa.

- Esta bien, eres buena escuchando, mala dando consejos. - comenzamos a reír los 2.

- Sabes, nunca he escuchado nada de tu música. - Ahora tenia curiosidad, ¿que clase de música escribiría?

- ¿Enserio?, no quiero presumir, pero, tenemos 7 semanas en el top 10. - otra vez reímos, ¿y ahora es sencillo y humilde?

- He estado bastante desconectada, solo escucho mi ipod. - explique.

- Mmm veré que puedo hacer al respecto, es curioso pero no tengo ningún disco nuestro.. mío. -

- Estaré esperando. - En ese momento note que no quería que se fuera. No solo eso, quería que regresara.

- ¿Quieres un cafe?. - Una parte de mi no quería que me invitara, no quería que el pagara, después note que era ridículo.

- Claro. -

- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?. - Lo mire extrañada pedo conteste.

- Mmm nose, como a las 2. - frunció el ceño.

- Entonces primero vamos a cenar.- Encendió el auto.

- ¡Espera!. - casi grite.

- ¿Que?. - volteo algo asustado.

- ¡No puedo dejar a mi hermanita sola!. -

- Aah. - Se vio algo contrariado. - ¿Quieres que la llevemos?. - Seria aprovecharme demasiado de el y mi orgullo no me permitía que pagara por las 2.

- Esta bien, tu ve a cenar, hasta luego. - estaba por bajarme del carro cuando me tomo del brazo.

- No seas ridícula, tráela. - Trague saliva, estaba tan cerca de el..

- Mi madre llega a las 12, se asustara si no nos encuentra. - volví a relajarme en el asiento y el dejo de sostenerme pero no dejo de tocarme, se quedo donde estaba un poco mas cerca de mi rozando su brazo con el mío.

- Mmm, son las 11:30, podemos esperar aquí. - De alguna manera me gustaba la idea, pero no podía dejar de pensar. Si quería disculparse ya lo había hecho, ¿Por que seguía aquí? "¿Y por que no te vas tu?" pregunto mi molesta voz.

- ¿Por que dejaste de estudiar?.- pregunto de la nada.

" Un año sabático" le decía a todos.

- Mi padre murió, no tengo tiempo.- Me arrepentí al momento, podía mantenerlo en mis pensamientos, pero cuando lo decía en voz alta mi garganta se cerraba y sentía mis ojos húmedos.  
Ademas estar cerca de el me sacaba de balance, debí haber bajado del auto.

- Lo siento mucho. - Otra vez, sonaba tan sincero y tan triste como si fuera su familiar o algo asi.

- No tienes por que, no es tu culpa. - bajo su mano junto la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos, no pude evitar recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y derramar un par de lagrimas.  
El solo guardo silencio y puso si barbilla en mi cabeza.

Pasamos unos minutos así y luego me obligue a quitar mi cabeza de su hombro, su perfume era embriagador. Maldición este chico esta a empezando a gustarme y no debía ser así. Era imposible.

- ¿Por que sigues aquí? - Trate de que mi pregunta no sonara tan ruda, pero no lo logre a si que suavice mi tono y continúe.- Ya te disculpaste, ¿por que te quedaste?.

- Nose, creo que... - Tomo un gran respiro y continuo. - Quiero pedirte que regreses mañana. - Lo vi confundida.

- Nadie me quiere ahí. - Nose de donde salió eso pero era verdad.

- Yo si, y soy el que cuenta, yo te contrate, el que tenga problemas con eso puede irse. - Claro, como tu no soportad las miradas de odio.

- No lose, tengo que pensarlo. -

- Esta bien. - soltó mi mano lo vi volviendose poco a poco el chico que tanto me molestaba.

- Me tengo que ir, se preguntaran donde estoy. - Se bajo del auto me quede algo anonadada ¿Se iría caminando?  
"Claro que no tonta" se burlo mi inconsciente.  
Se había bajado a abrirme la puerta.

- Buenas noches, - sonrío un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Que horas son?

- Las11:57.- conteste confundida.

- Bien, aun es el día de hoy, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que esta noche me perdonabas todo?.- asentí con la cabeza algo confundida. - Ok, ten eso en mente y porfavor no me golpees. - Tomo mi nuca suavemente y me beso, podía haberlo evitado, pero no quise, subí mis manos hasta sus hombros y el estaba por profundizar el beso cuando lo aleje.

- Te diría que lo siento, pero no es así. - susurro a mi oido.

* * *

Bueno, nose si este capitulo es largo o corto, pero tampoco lo edite asi que disculpen errores ortograficos, creo que no hay muchos. Este capitulo lo escribi sin parar como a las 2 am y decidi subirlo lo antes posible.

Me disculpo por no subir, pero hubo 2 factores 1 Mi banda favorita se separo :( si, la parte cuerda de mi cerebro tambien me dice que es ridiculo estar triste, pero aun asi. Senti como si hubiera perdido un buen amigo y aun que no quiera aceptarlo creo que tuve algo de depresion, 3 dias escuchando su musica y me dio una gripa tremenda U_U Ademas no dejaba de llorar (en privado claro) si, me siento algo patetica. Pero ya estoy mejor :D 2. Estuve escribiendo el pov de Peeta, despues me di cuenta de lo mucho que me aburre leer los pov's, es el mismo capitulo, y en mi caso planeaba hacer un capitulo de 2 capitulos X_X me aburri un poco al escribirlo asi que pense que se aburririan al leerlo xd. Ademas habia cosas sin importancia y decidi que era mejor dejar las cosas del lado de Katniss, tal vez despues haga algo del lado de Peeta, pero definitivamente sera un capitulo nuevo y no uno viejo de su punto de vista.  
Creo que es todo, por cierto mi banda favorita es My chemical romance.

**Cleoru Misumi: **la verdad no entendi mucho de tu comentario xd, pero es un honor que me consideres tu amiga sin conocerme :D, y lo de estuve, lo que pasa es que escribo todo en mi ipod y no puedo revisar la ortografia por que tiene un diccionario horrible T_T pero gracias :D

**Katri:** No la continue taan pronto, pero mas de un capitulo por semana me parece bastante aceptable :P

**Everllarkglee4ever : **Que bueno que no lo prometi por que odio romper mis promesas, pero lo que si prometo es actualizar lo antes posible ;)

Suerte ;D


End file.
